


Relaxation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [99]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco uses all his persuasive powers.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 517: Scared.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Relaxation

~

“Not scared, are you?” 

Harry exhaled shakily. “A bit.” 

Draco sank to his knees, and it was so dark all Harry could see was the flash of his teeth as he smiled. “I promise not to bite. Now, let’s see how long it takes to relax you, shall we?” he whispered, and leaning in, swallowed Harry to the root. 

Harry whimpered, his head falling back as his hands tangled in Draco’s silky hair. Something about having Draco suck him off while all around them other people were doing the same thing was heady, and his fear evaporated, burned away by lust.

~

Draco moved up and down Harry’s cock, his tongue teasing the underside with maddening little flicks. 

Gurgling, Harry gripped Draco’s hair, trying to hold him still so he could fuck his mouth. 

Draco hummed, and the light scrape teeth along Harry’s shaft sent a frisson of lust up his back. He let go, and Draco pulled off. “Definitely not scared,” he murmured, standing up. 

Harry moaned. 

“Shh, baby, I know,” whispered Draco, his hand stroking Harry. “But I want you to fuck me, so I couldn’t let you come in my mouth. Sound good?” 

Words gone, Harry could only nod.

~


End file.
